


Make Me Espresso Many Feelings

by Blackbeyond



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Eggsy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Coffee Shops, Eggsy as Arthur, Fingering, Harry Hart Lives, Heat Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Harry, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbeyond/pseuds/Blackbeyond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with a scent, the sweetest thing Eggsy's ever caught a whiff of in his life. </p><p>No, that's a lie, it starts with a handsome man who looked like a beta bailing Eggsy out of jail. It starts with Eggsy sitting next to Harry's bedside everyday until he wakes up from an explosion induced coma. It starts with Harry brushing against Eggsy during their twenty-four hours together as he teaches the young man how to make a proper martini. It starts with a gunshot in a church parking lot.</p><p>It ends with a scent, the sweetest thing Eggsy's ever caught a whiff of in his life, while he's sipping the coffee Roxy's brought him from the new cafe a few blocks away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Espresso Many Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeafZelindor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/gifts).



> I couldn't pick between these two prompts: _Coffee shop AU, Harry owns/works at a coffee shop. Eggsy is a university student who comes in once, then again, and again. Flirting, Cuteness,_ **and** _Eggsy becomes Arthur AU where Harry has been declared dead but returns to the living the better part of a year later. He is still in recovery, but finds that Eggsy is often overworking himself, people don't always take him seriously. Needs someone to watch his back due to at least one member of the table being secretly trying to take down the young Arthur. Harry saves him, and woos him in the process._
> 
> So I blended them together for the Harry is Alive And Owns a Coffee Shop, Eggsy is Arthur, and also OmegaVerse Politics.
> 
> Hope you enjoy @LeafZelindor!

They don’t recover Harry’s body.

It’s not that they didn’t try, but rather that they couldn’t find it. There was just no body at the church, and when Merlin hacked Kentucky medical records to see if anyone with Harry’s characteristics had been admitted or taken to a morgue, nothing came up. It was as if he’d disappeared into thin air.

It was fitting, Eggsy thought bitterly when he found out, that Harry walked out of his life just as quickly as he’d walked in.

Eggsy’s still got a few of his men searching for Harry though. Bodies don’t just disappear, even in billionaire induced blood rages.

‘A few of his men’ sounds so foreign to Eggsy, the thought of having control over other people so weird to the young alpha as he adjusts himself in a seat that was made for a bigger man. Honestly, he wasn’t surprised that the head of Kingsman would have to be an alpha. The organization had only just opened its doors to women. This year would mark the first year omegas would be allowed to join, something Eggsy decided after he took over the role of Arthur.

Because he was Arthur.

Because he had killed, or “defeated”, Chester King, the last Arthur. And so as tradition goes, the alpha to “defeat” the previous Arthur would take over Kingsman. Usually it wasn’t so literal, a ceremonial defeat serving its purpose for the past handful of decades. But Chester had deserved to die, so Eggsy had no regrets.

Well, he had a few regrets.

Not about killing Chester. It was just…

He fucking hated paperwork.

Sure he’s got Roxy and Merlin’s support and assistance. They’ve helped him take to the role of Arthur quite well, with Merlin helping in sorting out the paperwork and managing the Kingman handlers, and Roxy taking to supervising the Kingsman Knights and trainees.

But the paperwork and politics still suck. Lucky for him most of the arseholes that had been funding Kingsman died colorful explosive deaths. Not lucky for him that he needs to find more sponsors now. Which means he has to schmooze some very rich people in very rich places in very stupid situations. He doesn’t look forward to the next “charity” gala he has to go to, but Roxy had made him stand for a full three-hour tailoring session for five brand new suits and he didn’t want to get into a fight with the female alpha who could kick his ass in half a second flat.

“How’s the trainee paperwork coming along?” Merlin asks, the older beta walking into the room while Eggsy rests his head on the table. The only response he gets is a tired groan.

“Only three passed the vetting process so far,” Eggsy sighs, “the other applicants pinged some of the handlers’ red flags on social media. A lot of alpha supremacy and anti-omega sentiments. With the omega restrictions being lifted this time around, we can’t have that.”

“Good thing we started the process so early,” Merlin remarks, “and lucky for us this current trainee batch is rather level headed.”

“Thank god for that.” Eggsy shuffles a few papers around to make room for the paperwork Merlin needed. “And thank god for Roxy for that matter. She’s keeping them in check and weeding out the arseholes.”

“Aww thanks!” Roxy laughs, sneaking in the room behind Merlin. “Can’t give me all the credit though, you did pick out a good bunch for the initial trainees. Kingsman will be back to full strength in no time at this rate.”

“Good. Means less paperwork.”

Merlin and Roxy chuckle while Eggsy signs off on a few documents, approving a budget for the trainee puppies and a mission to Russia.

“Wait, what’s going on in Russia?” Eggsy pauses, pen hovering above the paper as he actually reads what’s in front of him.

“Elyan has picked up on residual traces of Valentines project in Moscow. We’re just sending a small team to investigate,” Merlin explains, turning his clipboard to Eggsy so the young alpha could see the evidence.

“Fuck,” Eggsy curses, “get that started as soon as I sign this yeah?”

“Already have them in the hanger to jet,” Merlin confirms. Eggsy gives him a thumbs up.

“Read my mind, Merlin.”

“Gonna leave you to finish your work and go to the new café that opened downtown. Want anything, Eggsy?” Roxy asks, leaning against Eggsy’s desk.

“Espresso with all the shots,” Eggsy requests, handing over a tenner without looking up from his work.

“I’ll just have them surprise you,” Roxy sniffs, disapproving of Eggsy’s choices regarding caffeine.

“Surprise me with shots,” Eggsy snarks back. Merlin rolls his eyes at the two of them and follows after Roxy, closing the door behind him.

Eggsy is left in silence.

He sighs again, breathing deeply and listening to the steady pace of pen skating across paper. He had work to do and Harry’s body to find. A pager beeps on the side of his desk as one of his men reports another dead end, but Eggsy takes it in stride. Another dead end just means that Harry will be found at one of the other locations he’s investigating.

The young alpha stares at the pager for a moment before turning back to his desk, resigning himself to another day of paperwork.

\--

So Harry wasn’t dead.

Surprisingly. Trust him, he isn’t quite sure how he survived either. It’s not easy to survive a shot to the head, but somehow the older gentleman had woken up in front of the church, the evening moon casting enough light for him to see his surroundings, and sat straight up.

 _Thank god Valentine was an incompetent idiot_ was his first thought. Who doesn’t check the body for a pulse after murder, Harry wondered, taking off his broken glasses and feeling his face for some kind of hole. Of which there is none.

 _And he’s an awful shot_ Harry thought, delighted that he won’t be doomed to a life of eyepatch-wearing. He couldn’t even begin to think of who would make him a bespoke eyepatch to match his suits. With that thought, Harry had brushed himself off and stowed away back to London, reading about Valentine’s bloodbath on the way back home.

He’d been back in London for two months. He doesn’t know why he hasn’t tried to contact Kingsman, Merlin, or Eggsy. He had gone back to his townhouse and knocked on the door after realizing Eggsy and his family had moved into his old home, but chickened out after hearing the young man’s voice calling out “coming!”

He hadn’t be scared. Well, not scared of seeing Eggsy again. But scared of what Eggsy’s reaction would be when he found out that Harry was an omega.

Harry was so used to hiding his status, his use of suppressants starting shortly after he presented at puberty, ashamed of what he’d become. His father hadn’t been particularly pleased with the idea of an omega for a son, and had been pleased when Harry had come home with the scent of a beta. Not as pleased as he would have been if Harry was an alpha, but a beta was respectable enough.

He’d been on suppressants and scent blockers for decades, and Merlin was the only one to know his true status. It was why he hadn’t been exposed during his medically induced coma following Professor Arnold’s explosion, Merlin administering the suppressants when the nurse was out.

Unfortunately, the incident in Kentucky resulted in Harry missing multiple doses of the pills, and left him exposed to the world as an omega for the first time since he was ten.

With the current attitude towards omegas in the world, especially amongst the youth, Harry felt vulnerable. And when he heard Eggsy inside the house, the scent of alpha bleeding through the door, he was reminded that Eggsy was one of the alpha youth. Who knows what he thought about omegas, especially one as old and unmated as Harry. Harry couldn’t stand the thought of Eggsy recoiling from him in disgust.

Yes, it was better to stay hidden for a bit.

Of course, his version of staying hidden was to open a café.

He hadn’t planned on opening a café, of course. But while he was staying out of the public eye, the old omega woman who had run the original café had offered him a place to stay and a delightful cup of tea every morning when he walked in. He’d only known her for a month before she passed away, but she had named him the recipient of the café deed. He learned then that she had had no living family to pass it on to, so he took the deed with honor and shut down the café for a little makeover before reopening within the span of two weeks.

He actually loved running the café and took pride in the staff that continued to work there as he was in the back baking and creating new tea and coffee blends. It was a small staff, as it was a small café, but they took his change of uniform in stride (crisp white button up shirts with a striped blue and gold tie, accompanied with either a pair of black slacks or an a line skirt) and were genuinely happy to be working with the customers and each other.

It was a nice change of pace over being a spy. Less threat of death and more social interaction with regular everyday people.

It helped calm Harry down, especially when he was feeling so jumpy off his suppressants. Almost no alphas came into the café, mostly because it was filled with beta workers and omega customers, so the atmosphere of the café was calm, allowing Harry to get his life back together.

So of course today would be the day that Merlin and Roxy walked into the café, shortly after its reopening, while Harry was working the front, serving customers.

Seriously, the world was against him.

\--

“Is that Harry?” Roxy hisses to Merlin. All she had wanted was to go out to the cute café she’d seen on the way to work with a reopening sign and get some coffee. Not walk in and find the man Eggsy had been searching for for months helping a little old lady to her chair while he brought over a cup of tea.

“It would appear so,” Merlin replies with a shocked expression on his face. He could smell Harry’s omega pheromones in the air, and with his muted beta senses, he knew Roxy was sensing the change of Harry’s dynamic as well.

“I thought Harry was a beta,” Roxy says, as if she could sense what Merlin was thinking, the young alpha’s nose twitching with the new scent. Merlin didn’t have an opportunity to comment before Harry was walking towards them.

“Merlin. Roxanne.” Harry is cautious, the older man looking harmless and out of his element with a teapot in one hand and a tray tucked under his arm.

“Do you have somewhere private we can talk?” Merlin asks through clenched teeth, feelings of anger and elation conflicting inside him. Harry nods, calling out for an old beta to come out from the back and help customers while he motions for Roxy and Merlin to follow him.

The three walk up into Harry’s flat above the café, Harry shedding his apron as he invites them into his living room.

“It’s good to see you again,” Harry starts, but Roxy slaps him before he can say anything else. Merlin sighs but doesn’t reprimand her, choosing to stay out of it as she begins to shout.

“What the fuck is going through your head, Hart? Did you somehow forget how a phone works? How long have you been back in London and why the FUCK didn’t you contact Kingsman? Eggsy has been stressing himself out looking for your body and you’re here running a goddamn café down the fucking street?”

“It’s a little farther than just down the street-“

“That’s not the fucking point, dipshit!” Roxy bites out. “Everyone is looking for you! Everyone thinks you’re dead and you couldn’t even spare a hello?”

“Roxy,” Merlin interrupts her, stepping between her and Harry. “Harry hasn’t been off his suppressants in more than thirty years. If he had returned directly to Kingsman after Kentucky, we don’t know how his biology would have reacted amongst that many alphas.”

“Thank you Mer-,” Harry says with a smile, but Merlin turns to glare at him.

“A call would still have been appreciated.”

“I- yes,” Harry admits, “it was bad form for me to return to England without informing you, Merlin. I’m sorry.”

Roxy considers the scene for a moment before sitting in a nearby armchair. Harry visibly relaxes and goes to embrace Merlin, the old friends happy to see each other again.

“So what now?” Roxy asks, “Are you going to come back to Kingsman? Are you going to tell Eggsy you’re alive again?”

Harry hesitates. “I don’t think I could go back at the current moment. As Merlin said, I haven’t been an omega in a very long time. I’ve kept quiet and run this café because I have extremely limited interactions with alphas; most customers and my staff are all either betas or omegas. I honestly have no idea what kind of effect a building full of alphas would have on me after decades of suppressants.”

“But will you tell Eggsy you’re alive at least?” Roxy insists, “He’s got so many agents looking for you.”

“What do you mean he has men looking for me?” Harry asks, confused.

“Harry, Eggsy is Arthur now,” Merlin explains.

The older omega blinks at his friend, looks to Roxy who nods in confirmation, and sits down on the closest seat with a blank expression on his face.

“Eggsy is Arthur?” he manages out a few moments later.

“After you ‘died’ in Kentucky,” Merlin says, sitting next to Harry, “he went to Chester to talk about Valentine. Chester revealed he had aligned himself with Valentine and tried to poison Eggsy. Eggsy switched out the glass Chester had intended for him and watched Chester poison himself. And then he stabbed him in the neck to get the chip that led us to Valentine’s base.”

“ _…He stabbed Chester in the neck_?” Harry whispers, “Fuck, I wanted to do that.”

“Yeah, real surprise there,” Roxy laughs. “He was real upset that Chester had insulted your memory by teaming up with the guy who killed you. Which is why I have got to ask: do you plan to come back to Kingsman and tell him you’re alive?”

Harry looks between Merlin and Roxy, his friends, and bites his lip, considering his options. He could return to Kingsman, reveal his status to the bigoted community and risk Eggsy’s rejection. Going to Kingsman could also send him into heat, which he was wary about as he hadn’t had a heat in more than thirty years. It would end in disaster.

On the other hand, he could stay at the café and slowly integrate himself into society again. A controlled heat within his own residence would pass by easier and he could feel more confident in his ability to approach Kingsman. It would also give his omega pheromones a chance to mellow as his scent is overwhelmingly omega after having been suppressed for so long.

“I think I’d like to keep hidden for a little longer,” Harry finally answers. “My body should have one monstrous heat to re-regulate my system, and then I should be able to comfortably go to Kingsman. I’m not quite ready to re-introduce myself to my old coworkers as overwhelmingly omega. Especially with the…older traditions they value.”

“Oh,” Roxy gasps in realization, “I totally forgot about the older Knights.”

“Yes, we do still have a problem with alpha supremacy amongst the older agents,” Merlin sighs. “We’re trying to fix that at the moment.”

“Thank you for understanding.”

“We’ll also hold off on telling Eggsy,” Roxy promises, “but you have to come back to Kingsman as soon as possible to explain why, okay?”

“Of course,” Harry agrees, “I don’t want to hide forever. Just until I’m more comfortable.”

“I’ve never seen you so unconfident,” Merlin remarks, “we’ll have to fix that when you come back.”

“Unconfident,” Harry scoffs. “I’ll show you confident when we get back down to the café. I make amazing coffee.”

\--

“Eggsy, we’re back!” Roxy announces, kicking open the door to his office with a coffee cup in each hand.

“Took you long enough,” Eggsy yawns, blearily looking up from his work, “did you fall into the river or something?”

“Rude,” Roxy sniffs, “see if I bring you coffee ever again.”

“I mean, you’re a lovely, smart, and violent goddess please give me coffee?” Eggsy amends, reaching out for the larger coffee cup. Roxy smiles sweetly and hands it over.

“Better.”

“Thank you,” Eggsy says, taking a long sip while Roxy gave him a thumbs up.

“I gotta go check up on the trainees, all the paperwork for their next task taken care?”

Eggsy hums in confirmation and Roxy leaves the office, closing the door behind her and leaving Eggsy with his coffee and papers.

The coffee is good, Eggsy muses as he takes another swig of the liquid. He could appreciate the taste now that he was paying attention to the drink.

He was pleased to note hints of chocolate and hazelnut on his tongue, and that the coffee wasn’t burnt like most mainstream coffee shops. Eggsy opens the top of the to-go cup and grins at the obscene amount of whipped cream that had been added to the drink, just how he liked it.

There was also a scent lingering to the cup, Eggsy notices, trying not to obviously sniff at the lid. It was sweet and gentle? Soft, maybe, Eggsy thinks. Like a subtle flower. It was…really nice. Eggsy sniffs a little more at where the scent was concentrated, by the base where he was holding it.

It must have come from the barista. A sweet, floral, omegan barista, Eggsy realizes, recognizing the last bit of the scent he couldn’t place.

With a frown, Eggsy pushes the coffee away from him. He wasn’t usually affected by omegas as he liked to think he had a solid grasp of his alpha tendencies. Yeah he preferred the familiar scent of an omega when they were related to him, Daisy and his mum coming to mind, but random omegas didn’t usually evoke any kind of reaction from him. But he wanted to smell this scent again. And again.

Eggsy can feel his face heat up, reddening as he realizes that this is the first time he’s been interested in an omega. Even though he’d presented as an alpha a little earlier than his classmates, brought on by the death of his father and the sudden introduction of Dean in his life, he had never felt the inclinations towards omegas that his friends often claim to feel.

While Jamal and Ryan would insist that certain omegas smelled better than others, Eggsy always felt so indifferent to the omegas in school and around town. No one had ever stood out to him by scent, and yet here he was sniffing a cup of coffee like an idiot.

Who the fuck was this omega?

\--

“Did you like the coffee?” Roxy asks a few hours later, glowing with happiness as she had just sent a bunch of trainees to an almost certain death. Or, you know, made them work with children.

“Mhmm,” Eggsy responds, “where was it from?”

“Oh, just some place I passed on the way to work,” Roxy says casually, “I didn’t catch the name, though I might go again soon.”

Eggsy nods, not quite paying attention. “If you go, get me the same thing. It was really good, my compliments to the barista.”

“Can do boss man.”

Eggsy flips Roxy off and his best friend just laughs as she leaves to check up on the trainees and children. He never notices the temporary flash of guilt evident on her face.

\--

“Do you think we should mention to Harry that Eggsy is in charge of the omega initiative?” Roxy asks Merlin one day after picking up more coffee from Harry’s café. The beta looks over at her.

“Why?”

“Well, one of the reasons Harry is so hesitant to tell Eggsy he’s alive is because he’s an omega, right? But Eggsy has no problem with omegas, which is why he undid a bunch of the anti-omega regulations in Kingsman.”

“You have a point,” Merlin admits, “but I believe that it’s also a lot of self-doubt on Harry’s part as well. There’s a reason he hid his status for so long, and it’s all going through his mind right now. We need to let him work himself out before we do anything drastic.”

“And telling him Eggsy is pro-omega is drastic?” Roxy asks, skeptically.

“Telling him Eggsy is pro-omega may make him think he needs to force himself to be okay in his skin. We need to let him get to that realization on his own time.”

“I suppose you have a point,” Roxy sighs. “I hope he feels up to coming back soon.”

“So do I,” Merlin sighs, “so do I.”

\--

“ _I hear you’ve been enjoying the coffee_ ,” is written on Eggsy’s most recent cup of coffee, “ _I made something different from your usual. Here’s a scone too, in case you don’t like the new combination_.”

He did enjoy the new drink, a lighter roast with chocolate and raspberry flavors complimenting but not overpowering the coffee. The scone was also nice, vanilla bean with a glaze that melted in his mouth and went well with the coffee.

It was the same omega, Eggsy notices, the same sweet floral scent perfuming the paper cup again.

“Hey Roxy!” Eggsy calls out, scrambling to find a clean piece of paper on his desk. He begins to scribble on it when Roxy comes into his office with a concerned look.

“Eggsy?”

“Can you bring this to the barista who makes my drinks?” Eggsy asks, still writing quickly on the spare paper. Roxy frowns, wondering if Harry would be okay with a note from Eggsy, but shrugs figuring if Eggsy doesn’t know who he’s writing to Harry it should be okay.

“Of course,” she says, “you want me to bring it to him now?”

“No!” Eggsy exclaims, a little surprised that the nice smelling omega is a male, but calms himself at Roxy’s startled expression. “No, just the next time you go in. Don’t want to inconvenience you.”

“Right…” Roxy draws out, taking Eggsy’s note carefully, “I’ll do that.”

Eggsy groans and buries his face in his arms after she leaves. He didn’t know why he freaked out at the thought of the omega being a guy, he’s known that he was bisexual since, well, since before he even presented as an alpha. It’s not like his attraction to guys in new or anything.

Oh, well, Eggsy realizes this is the first time he’s been attracted to a guy’s anything since leaving Dean’s influence. No more hyper masculine alpha bullshit, no more omega shaming. Eggsy laughs softly to himself as he remembers that he and his family are free from Dean’s toxic influence.

Yeah, the omega he’s got a scent-crush on is a guy. Fuck what anyone else thinks, Eggsy concludes happily, he’s attracted to who he’s attracted to. And he’s gonna woo this omega so hard. Probably.

\--

“ _Yeah, liked the coffee and scone. They were pretty sweet. Not as sweet as you probably_ ,” Harry reads from the piece of paper Roxy hands him. “Roxanne what is this?”

“Eggsy likes your coffee,” she says, “he just wanted me to pass this on to whoever was making it.”

“But he doesn’t know it’s me, right?” Harry asks, folding the paper gently and tucking it into his apron pocket. The young alpha shook her head before taking another sip of her green tea.

“He thinks you’re just a really good smelling omega who makes good drinks and treats.”

Harry flushes and fumbles with the milk he’d just picked up. “Good smelling?”

“Eggsy sniffs the cup when he thinks he’s alone. Pretty sure he has a collection of cleaned out cups somewhere in his office so he can hoard your scent like a creeper.”

Roxy is clearly amused by this whole affair. She’d been bringing Eggsy coffee made by Harry for two weeks now. She got to see Eggsy’s face brighten up as he takes the cups from her hand and smells the lid for the scent of a new coffee combination and Harry. Roxy also got to see Harry’s face soften as he wrote down each drink Eggsy liked and created something else he’d think Eggsy would like, always adding a baked good with it just in case.

“Yes,” Harry mutters, though he doesn’t look put off by Eggsy’s reported habits. If anything he looks…pleased. Roxy has to take a step back as he begins to unconsciously produce more omega pheromones.

Roxy considers the situation, but decides not to say anything. She’ll let Harry and Eggsy dance around each other a little longer. It’s only a matter of time before Eggsy will end up tracking Harry down by scent alone. She’ll try to hold it off for as long as possible for Harry’s sake, but if her instincts are right, he won’t go into heat until he sees Eggsy in person.

\--

Eggsy is starting to get suspicious. All he wants is the name of the café that Roxy is getting his coffee from so that he can go himself one day and stop having to give her all the notes to the barista. But every time he starts to ask for a name or the street it’s on, she changes the subject or just leaves to go test the trainees. The first few times he was oblivious to the obvious aversion to the subject, but Roxy was running out of excuses.

I mean, who would believe “my couch caught on fire, I have to go home?”

Roxy was hiding something from him, and he was going to find out what. It had to do with the café.

Eggsy makes up his mind. He was going to find out where his coffee was coming from once and for all.

…It has nothing to do with the omega working there shut up.

\--

Harry gets the message right before he opens up the shop, a short and panicked text from Roxy that reads, “I think Eggsy knows where the café is. He may show up today.”

Color fading from his face, Harry tells his store manager to take over opening duties under the guise of having to make a business call.

“Merlin!” he practically shouts after hearing a bleary Scottish accent say “hello.”

“Harry? Calm down, what’s wrong?”

“Roxanne texted me that Eggsy was coming to the café today, what do I do? I’m not ready!” Harry cries hysterically into his phone. Merlin was silent, trying to remain rational as his old friend freaks out. Logically, Merlin knows that Harry is hysterical because of the overwhelming amount of omega hormones still present in his system. Emotionally, however, Merlin knows that Harry is so out of sorts because he’s still doubting that Eggsy will accept him as he is.

“Harry, I need you to get some water and sit down. Can you do that?” Merlin’s voice didn’t have the calming effects that an alpha’s would, but it was effective enough that he could hear Harry shuffle around his office for a drink and seat.

“What do I do?” Harry whispers, curling up into his armchair.

“We weren’t going to tell you because we didn’t want to force your recovery, but Harry, Eggsy removed the anti-omega policies at Kingsman.”

Merlin waits for a response, listening as Harry breathes deeply in a shocked silence.

“Really?” Harry asks, suddenly less tense.

“Yes. The next batch of trainees will include the first omegas allowed at Kingsman since its conception. We even have a few omegas training to be handlers or tech support. I am confident that he will not care that you’re an omega.”

“I’m…glad,” Harry manages to say in light of the revelations.

“However,” Merlin starts again, “though he may not care that you’re an omega, he may resent the fact that you’ve been back for months and haven’t contacted him being that you’re alive.”

“Ah,” Harry freezes, “you have a point.”

“You should-“

“-relocate to the South Pole?” Harry finishes, wondering how fast he can flee London.

“-apologize,” Merlin sighs. “Just apologize to him Harry. He still hasn’t stopped looking for you.”

“You’re right,” Harry admits. “Damn you for being the voice of reason, Merlin.”

Merlin laughs and Harry reluctantly chuckles, sitting up and brushing off his apron.

“I suppose I should get ready then.”

“Yes, I suppose you should.”

\--

Eggsy is a little overwhelmed by the café when he finds it. It’s a small corner shop with big windows that have been covered in various chalkboard signs and fairy lights. There’s only one set of outdoor seating, a simple circular wooden table with two matching fold up chairs, and one step that leads into the café door which has been covered by a white curtain. The sign on the door is flipped to open.

He doesn’t know what he was expecting. A big production like Starbucks? A very small mom and pop stall somewhere? But the café is quaint and evokes a sense of calmness inside of him. It smells like freshly brewed coffee and the omega’s scent in the café. Eggsy notes that they only just opened, one customer ordering and two employees visible.

“Welcome to the Round Table,” the cashier greets him, a kind looking old woman smiling at him.

“Ah, hello!” Eggsy says shyly, walking up to the counter. “This is a bit embarrassing, but my friend has been ordering my drinks for me for the past month and I’m not quite sure what it is.”

“Miss Morton?” the cashier asks, already picking up a paper to-go cup.

“That’s her,” Eggsy confirms, rummaging around in his coat pockets for his wallet.

“The one she gets most often for you is a large caramel macchiato, skim milk, quad, pump of mocha, extra-hot, extra-whip, raw sugar only,” the cashier lists off quickly, looking up expectantly at Eggsy. “It’s ten pounds.”

“…Could you write that down?” Eggsy asks, blinking at the length of the drink order. “Wait did you say ten pounds?”

The cashier just stares at him seriously for ten seconds before breaking out into a grin. “I’m messing with you. It’s usually a large quad mocha with whatever syrup we think goes well that day and extra whip. Five pounds.”

“Oh, much simpler,” Eggsy sighs gratefully, handing over the cash as the cashier sends his drink order out to be made.

“Also,” Eggsy starts, while the cashier gets his change, “who is the one who usually makes my drink?”

“That’d be the owner,” the cashier answers easily, “he’s usually out here taking orders and making drinks, but he’s on a business call right now.”

“Would it be possible to meet him?”

The old woman scrutinizes Eggsy for a bit before she seems to make up her mind. “Sit at the table in that corner,” she points to a secluded side table, “I’ll send out your drink and the owner when he’s done.”

“Thank you,” Eggsy says sincerely, putting his change in the tip jar before headed over to the seat.

This is it. He’s going to meet the omega who makes his delicious coffee and treats and he’s going to get to know them and maybe ask them out and/or become really good friends. Nothing could throw him off now, he was on the top of the world.

Nothing could throw him off except for Harry Hart walking out the door behind the café counter.

\--

“You have a guest,” Genma reports when he leaves his office, handing him a familiar drink order and pointing to a table hidden in the corner of the café.

“He was expected,” Harry confirms, “thank you Genma.” His café manager nods and walks away to prep today’s baked goods while Harry tries to calm his nerves.

“Eggsy,” he greets the young alpha tentatively.

“Fuck you,” Eggsy spits out, gathering his stuff and standing up suddenly. “You can’t- no fuck you, I can’t.”

“Eggsy let me explain,” Harry pleads, trying to block Eggsy from leaving, also trying not to spill the coffee everywhere.

“Explain what exactly?” Eggsy asks harshly, “that you’ve been alive and just forgot to tell me? But you can tell Merlin and Roxy, but not me? No, fuck you Hart, I thought you were dead! I was looking for your body!”

“I know, I know,” Harry sighs, reaching out gently and taking one of Eggsy’s arms. “Let’s go upstairs.”

“I don’t fuckin want to go upstairs-“

“Eggsy! I want to apologize, but to do so I need to explain everything that’s happened. I can’t do that down here.”

Eggsy sniffs, and roughly wipes at his eyes and nods. Carefully, Harry leads Eggsy upstairs with a nod to Genma as she takes over front end duties again.

“Here, your drink,” Harry whispers, sitting Eggsy down into the first chair in his flat and handing him the coffee. Eggsy says nothing, taking a small sip and sniffing, beating back tears.

“I am so sorry that I didn’t tell you I was alive as soon as I woke up.”

“How did you even survive?” Eggsy chokes out. “I saw the bullet coming at you in the footage. I saw- I saw-“

“It didn’t go straight through my glasses,” Harry says calmly, “it hit the side of it and brushed against my temple, but it was just a graze. When I woke up, I had no idea how I survived, but I didn’t question it. I got up after all of Valentine’s mayhem and found the world struggling to put itself back together. It wasn’t hard to get on a plane when airports were trying to get themselves upright again.”

“Why didn’t you come back to Kingsman?” Eggsy asks weakly.

“You must have noticed my scent Eggsy. I’m an omega.”

“Mhmm,” Eggsy nods, “thought you were a beta.”

“I’ve been on suppressants since I presented,” Harry admits, and Eggsy jolts in horror. “It was a personal choice. I wasn’t forced. But I kept taking them and I didn’t stop until Valentine shot me and I missed two doses as I was unconscious.”

“That’s….decades.” Eggsy can’t fathom hiding his alpha status for a year, let alone more than thirty. “Jesus, Harry.”

“I’m not stable,” Harry bluntly states. “I’m a walking hormonal mess that could go into heat at any moment. The café is mostly omegas and betas so I have less stimuli. I can’t predict how my biology would react to Kingsman as it’s approximately eighty-five percent alphas.”

“Jesus,” Eggsy breathes again. “I’m so sorry, fuck.”

“No, I’m the one who is sorry, Eggsy. A phone call wouldn’t have hurt me, I could have emailed Merlin at any time. I was scared, and I panicked, and I caused you stress when I was here while you were searching for my body.”

They sit in silence for many minutes, Harry kneeling next to Eggsy while the younger man clutches his coffee tightly in one hand, taking one of Harry’s hands in the other.

“I…I’m Arthur now,” Eggsy manages to say, breaking the silence, “I’m repealing almost all of the anti-omega elements of Kingsman’s code. You wouldn’t be turned away if you returned.”

“Merlin told me.” Harry smiles, running his thumb over Eggsy’s clenched hand. “That was good of you. I would be honored to return under your rule as Arthur.”

“So you’ll come back?” Eggsy asks hopefully.

Harry shakes his head. “Not yet. I haven’t gone through a heat yet. Once I have, I should be safe to go back.”

“Will you…let me send one of Kingsman’s medics to evaluate you? If you haven’t had a heat in the months you’ve been back, maybe something is wrong? We have new omega and beta doctors and nurses who could help,” Eggsy says eagerly. Harry is alive, Harry is his scent-crush, Harry is here and Eggsy has the ability to help him.

“That would be appreciated,” Harry agrees easily.

“I’m glad that you’re back,” Eggsy finally says, after another length of silence. His voice is so soft that Harry almost doesn’t hear him, but the older omega looks up into Eggsy’s eyes ,still hurt, still happy, and knows he’s being sincere.

“I’m glad to be back.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Everything doesn’t go back to normal immediately.

Eggsy goes back to Kingsman, arguing shortly with Roxy and Merlin about keeping secrets from him, but ultimately accepting that it was in Harry’s best interest. It doesn’t stop him from making Merlin do a few extra piles of paperwork for him, or getting Roxy to bring him some of the trainees’ puppies when he’s overwhelmed by work.

Harry continues his work at the café, giving Genma a raise and allowing some of Kingsman’s in-the-know medical personnel to evaluate him in the evenings.

“You said you’re waiting on your heat to pass, correct?” his doctor asks one evening, reading through the blood test results and hormone readings.

“Indeed,” Harry says with a nod. “I was told by my doctors over the years that if I were to discontinue my use of suppressants I would experience unpleasant side effects. One effect being a heat that would feel like all my missed heats at once.”

“They weren’t wrong about that,” the doctor, Jennifer Grey if Harry remembers correctly, responds. “But if the heat were to occur naturally it would have happened the first week off your suppressants. Is it a possibility that you may have gone through your heat during Valentine’s attack?”

“I already thought about that, however I woke up shortly after the attack with a clear mind. The heat would have lasted more than a week.”

“Then I must be the bearer of either good or bad news, Mr. Hart,” Dr. Grey announces, sliding the medical files towards Harry, “your heat needs a catalyst, and that catalyst would be extended exposure to your mate.”

“I don’t have a mate,” Harry disagrees.

“You may not have acknowledged it, but your biology has. Do you have any idea who it might be?”

Eggsy’s face flashes through Harry’s mind, but the thought is ridiculous, so Harry shakes his head. “Kingsman has an abundance of alphas, but agents go through so often that we only ever see each other for extended periods during meetings.”

Dr. Grey pinches the bridge of her nose and runs her eyes over the lab results again, clearly for Harry’s benefit as he doubts she’ll come to a different conclusion.

“All the results are indicative of an unrealized mating bond,” she finally reports. “If you plan on staying at this café until you have had your heat, you will be here indefinitely.”

“Brilliant,” Harry sighs. “Thank you for your help, Dr. Grey.”

“It’s my job, Mr. Hart,” she acknowledges, “I’ll try to see if we can somehow pinpoint approximately how long your body has been reacting to the mating bond with your medical records back at Kingsman. Should help you figure it out.”

“Much appreciated.”

\--

“Hey Harry,” Eggsy greets him, entering the café for the first time since their confrontation. They’ve kept contact over Skype and texts, but it’s nice to see the young alpha in person.

“Good morning Eggsy, would you like the regular today?”

Eggsy nods, sitting up at the counter by the brewing coffee with a small smile on his face. The café is still silent, only an older couple inside sitting by the window with their drinks. Harry works easily, grabbing the milk and syrups he needs, and putting it all in an in-store mug.

“Would you like a baked good?” Harry asks, serving up the mug, “I’ve been trying out a few new recipes for the growing demand for gluten-free and vegan goods.”

“Can’t say no to food, can I?” Eggsy replies cheekily with a wink, sipping his coffee happily. Harry rolls his eyes and goes to grab a carrot cake muffin and chocolate scone for him to try.

“Any particular reason you’ve dropped in this morning?” Harry inquires while setting the treats onto a plate and bringing it out. Eggsy stuffs his face before he can finish the question and the young man looks down sheepishly before swallowing down the scone.

“Ahem, yeah, sorry. Just letting you know Jen won’t be coming in tonight. She’s got her hands full with some of the trainees since they went and got themselves burned up during a task today.”

“Got themselves ‘burned up’?”

“Something with oil and trust and someone lit a cigarette. It was stupid, Roxy failed everyone in the med ward.”

“Oh-kay,” Harry draws out slowly, leaning against the counter. “Speaking of which, are you doing the Kingsman coffee pick-up today?”

“Yup, gonna need Merlin, Roxy, Percy, and Elyan’s orders before I leave.”

Harry takes it in stride, ringing up the orders for inventory’s sake and cashing it out on the house. He didn’t charge Kingsman for the coffee, as Dr. Grey was technically seeing him off the clock. It felt like the right thing to do, even if Percival and Elyan were more recent additions to the daily order. According to Merlin, Elyan had stolen some of his coffee and demanded that he get some during the daily coffee run. Percival had taken some of Roxy’s and made a similar request.

“God you’re fast,” Eggsy whistles out, trading his empty plate and coffee mug for the cup holder Harry carries over to him with all the to-go drinks.

Harry shrugs, “it pays more to be fast with orders.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Eggsy slides off his seat and stuffs a tenner into the tip jar by the register. “I’ll be back tomorrow if Jen isn’t done with the burn unit.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Harry laughs, knowing that Jen would probably keep the trainees in the ward for a week to teach them a lesson. A regular opens the door as Eggsy is leaving and comes up to the register with flushed cheeks.

“Who was that beta?” she whispers, getting out her wallet as Harry rings up her usual.

“Beta?” Harry asks, confused, taking her cash and making the change. “He’s not- anyway that’s a friend of mine.”

“He’s not a beta?” she says with a blink, taking the change and stuffing it in her pocket. “Huh, weird. He’s cute though, good taste Harry.”

“I can assure you it’s not like that,” Harry sighs, “I’ll have your drink for you in a moment. I have to grab cups from the back.”

He collects Eggsy’s used dishes and heads to the kitchen, sniffing at the mug after he’s safe behind doors. He hadn’t noticed before, but now he can tell that Eggsy’s usually prominent alpha scent has been masked. Not a suppressant, but a blocker perhaps, Harry thinks, a type of spray on perfume that temporarily masks scents.

 _Merlin, has Eggsy been spraying alpha blockers?_ Harry texts Merlin quickly, washing the dishes while he waits on a reply. It takes a minute before his pocket vibrates.

**Only before seeing you. He doesn’t want to trigger anything after you told him why you’ve been hiding.**

It was a thoughtful gesture, Harry thinks to himself, a wide smile spreading across his face. A sweet gesture even. He’d have to thank Eggsy later. For now, he had a café to run.

\--

“We’ve narrowed the time span to around here,” Dr. Grey tells Harry, pointing to circled dates in her data a month after she told him she’d look into pinpointing his potential mate.

“I wish that was more helpful,” Harry sighs, “that’s when I was in a coma after Professor Arnold blew up. I wasn’t aware of who was in the room.”

Dr. Grey nods and picks out another stack of papers. “We figured that out, and since you were in a secure unit, we asked Merlin for the faculty and agents who were in and out of your room since a unique code is needed.”

“They’re all alphas,” Harry reveals, looking down the list of who had entered his room. “With the exception of Merlin of course. All medical personnel except for Eggsy.”

“Do you know if you’d met any of these alphas before the coma? We could try to sort the data based on your exposure to them, or who you’d first been in contact with during the coma.”

“I’d met all of them before. I have a specific team in the med ward for me. I have a history of being difficult.”

“No shit,” Dr. Grey mutters, “to be honest, you’d be risking it by going back to Kingsman. But unless you want to bring each alpha to this café one at a time, you’re just going to have to see what happens.”

Harry tenses up, every awful scenario running through his mind before Dr. Grey places a hand gently on his shoulder and pats once.

“It’s going to be okay, Harry. Come back when you’re ready, just make sure to call Arthur beforehand.”

\--

“I’d like to visit Kingsman,” Harry says, shortly after Eggsy sleepily answers his phone.

“Harry? Wha- Kingsman?” Eggsy starts out confused, before he shouts with happiness, “You’re coming to visit!?”

The omega smiles into the phone, though he’s gripping the armrest of his chair tightly, still uneasy about revealing himself to the organization of alphas.

“If it’d be okay with you,” Harry amends. “I’d like to visit if it’s okay to you.”

“Of course, Harry,” Eggsy says earnestly, and Harry feels some of the tension in his body go. Eggsy seemed genuinely happy to hear from him. “When did you plan on dropping by?”

“I’ve not decided yet. What day would you be available? I’m sure you have duties that take priority.”

“Please Harry, you’re the priority,” Eggsy comments, sounding distracted. “But if you’d like, I have this Saturday off. Merlin and Roxy would also be here.”

Harry forgets to reply, a warmth in his chest blossoming as “you’re the priority” echoes in his head.

“Harry?”

“Ah, yes! Saturday should work just fine. The café isn’t open on weekends.” Honestly, he didn’t know what he was so air-headed. What was wrong with him?

“I’ll meet you at the café on Saturday and walk you over,” Eggsy decides, “around two?”

“Two,” Harry agrees, “I’ll see you then.”

\--

This was a terrible idea, Harry was calling it now. He had no idea what had come over him to decide to visit Kingsman. Also, why did he decide to wear such a simple outfit today? He looked like a bloody omega, with his button-up shirt opened at the top showing his neck and loose fitted trousers. It was like he was offering himself on a platter for the larger alpha population, which was a terrible way to appear before headed to an organization of mostly alphas.

“Harry!”

And then there was Eggsy, running towards him in one of those ridiculous track suits with the stupid winged trainers and a white cap.

“Hello, Eggsy,” Harry greets him, shoving his hands into his pockets as Eggsy stops right beside him with flushed cheeks and bright eyes.

“This is the most casual I’ve seen you!” Eggsy exclaims, “Not counting the time you were in a coma of course.”

“Of course,” Harry echoes with a roll of his eyes, resulting in delighted laughter from the young alpha.

“Now,” Eggsy starts, walking in the direction of the Kingsman headquarters, “none of the Knights should be at the shop right now, they’ve been assigned to teach their trainees for the day. The handlers have the day off unless they’re assisting an active agent, and all the others will be a mixture of betas and omegas.”

“You limited the number of alphas present today,” Harry realizes, “Eggsy…”

“Hey, don’t give me that look,” Eggsy stops him, “you were a part of Kingsman long before you picked me up from the police station. I’m not gonna let something stupid like too many alphas ruin your first day back.”

Harry can’t seem to breath, overwhelmed by the simple gesture. He had prepped himself to deal with the Knights today, had doused himself in a blocker to decrease the amount of hostility he was planning on encountering. But Eggsy had removed the possibilities today, even covering his own scent like he did every time he saw Harry. He would bet that Roxy would also be sporting a blocker perfume today as well.

“Are you gonna cry on me?” Eggsy teases, but his voice is soft as he looks over at Harry.

“Brat,” Harry laughs out, feeling lighter for the first time in a long time. Someone was taking care of him and the omega part of his brain was ecstatic, making him dizzy with dopamine.

They continue their walk, occasionally pointing out a particularly interesting sight. Harry tells Eggsy the history of certain homes on the way, voice low as he points out different details of the buildings. Eggsy, in turn, tells Harry about the shenanigans he got into with his friends in these places, from before he was recruited for Kingsman. It makes the time go by much faster, and before he knows it, Harry finds himself staring down the front of Kingsman.

“It’s gonna be okay,” Eggsy reassures him, but it all goes to shit when Roxy bursts out the front door.

“Thank god you’re here,” she sighs with relief, “I was just about to call you.”

“What’s wrong?” Harry asks, voice tight as he imagines every worst possible scenario. The female alpha turns worried eyes towards Harry, now reluctant to say anything.

“Rox,” Eggsy coaxes, “what happened?”

Roxy looks back at Eggsy and barely manages out the words “Tristan let his trainee die.”

“Fuck.”

Harry looks over at the two alphas, Eggsy now muttering curses under his breath as Roxy bit her lip to stop from doing the same.

“What’s the significance of Tristan’s trainee?” Harry finally asks, knowing that in a normal situation Eggsy or Roxy would have taken care of Tristan already. Kingsman did not tolerate the loss of innocent lives, any Knight who would let their trainee die would be disciplined immediately and their memories taken by the Tech department. But this was a delicate issue, Harry gathers, from the way that Eggsy is reacting. As if he can’t discipline Tristan for this incident.

“Tristan’s trainee was an omega,” Eggsy sighs, “the first allowed to be nominated for the position.”

“Tristan killed his own recruit?”

“No, Cassandra was Percival’s nominee. But I had to send him out for a recon mission in Rio, so Tristan took over as his own nominee had been kicked out after the fire debacle.” Eggsy closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Roxy, what’s going on inside?”

“Tristan is calling for your removal from the Arthur position. The older Knights are siding with him. They’re citing your pro-omega efforts as the reason Cassandra died. Apparently, she would never have died if she hadn’t been an omega.”

“What kind of fucking bullshit,” Eggsy growls, clenching his fists, “so they’re going to blame the omega initiative for Tristan’s blatant hatred of omegas?”

“They’re old fashioned fools,” Harry remarks, “many of them adopted Chester’s view of the world.”

“So alphas are the way of the futures, betas are ‘alright’ and omegas are trash,” Roxy translates, “my parents are like that.”

“They were raised that way, it’s not an uncommon view in the world of the rich,” Harry muses, thinking about his own parents.

“I’m gonna pull their heads out of their arses myself,” Eggsy vows, “what is the rest of Kingsman doing? The ones not siding with Tristan?”

“The omegas you hired are clearly against him,” Roxy reports, “and the remaining betas and alphas are split between staying out of it and fighting him.”

“Harry, are you alright to stay out here?” Eggsy asks, taking off his cap and trading his track suit top for the blazer Roxy is handing him. He needs to keep up appearances to go before the Knights, even if he thinks the pretentious set up is ridiculous.

“What do you mean stay out here?” Harry asks, “I’m going in with you.”

Eggsy and Roxy both stare at him.

“Harry, we’re about to go into a room with almost all the alphas in Kingsman and argue about omega discrimination,” Eggsy says slowly. “You’re going to go in?”

“Eggsy,” Harry says, “I’m an omega who has fought for this organization and has the best record of any of the current Knights. If they think they’re going to get away with this shite, I have words for them.”

And with that he strolls into Kingsman without a glance back, Eggsy half changed and Roxy looking pensive.

“This might work,” she says after a moment. “Finish changing and let’s go.”

“Jesus Christ,” Eggsy mutters, “alright, let’s do this.”

\--

“Harry, what are you doing?” Merlin hisses from his place by the meeting room door. “Are you trying to get yourself killed?”

“Surprisingly, no. I’m here to give them a piece of my mind,” Harry replies easily, indicating the shouting and sounds of breaking glass coming from the meeting room. “But before I do, would you be so kind as to fill me in on what exactly happened to Miss Cassandra?”

“She got affected by some kind of herb Tristan had her messing with. Think he called it survival training? Contact with the plant on her bare skin sent her into a faux heat which caused her to go feral. She ended up ingesting the plant and died in the medical ward. Dr. Grey identified the herb as a strain of foxglove. It affects both omegas and betas, but not alphas.”

“So had Miss Cassandra been a beta, she still would have died?”

“Yes, but as you know, many of the older Knights are of the opinion that all Knights should be alphas. In their eyes, this should never have happened because there’s never been omega or beta trainees before.” Merlin closes his eyes in frustration. “It’s all very…backwards.”

“Harry!” Eggsy whispers, finally arriving in his Arthur uniform with Roxy following behind him. “Merlin, how’re you doing?”

“I haven’t been injured as of yet. But I believe that there will be blood in that room.”

“No time like the present to find out. Ready Harry?” Eggsy takes a hold of one of the doorknobs, casting one last glance at the older omega.

“I’m ready,” Harry says, steeling himself for his reveal as Eggsy opens the door. There’s a burst of loud shouting that follows the door, but as soon as Harry is in full sight of everyone, the room goes silent.

“Galahad?” Gawain gasps, the first to see him, and soon every head in the room is turned towards the door as Harry walks forward. Eggsy, Merlin, and Roxy hang back at the door, examining the room’s reactions to Harry, ready to head in as soon as the situation calls for it.

“Hello Gawain,” Harry replies pleasantly enough before turning his steely glare towards Tristan. “Hello Tristan.”

The agent, about his age, looks pale, as if Harry was a ghost. It’s incredibly satisfying to watch as the older agents shrink in his presence. Not only did Harry have the most successful record out of any of the other Knights present, but he had been pronounced dead after being ’murdered’ by Valentine, who he knows that a few of them had aligned themselves with, though they hadn’t undergone the chip surgery.

“What’s all the fuss about?” Harry asks casually, taking his seat at the end of the table across from Tristan, the other Knight currently in Eggsy’s seat.

“We were just discussing a tragic incident that occurred today,” Tristan explains, slowly gaining his composure. Harry leans back into his chair, folding his arms and cocking his head.

“As yes, Merlin told me of Miss Cassandra’s death. Why is it that you could not help her Tristan? She was under your supervision.”

“Cassandra was an omega,” Tristan states harshly, “she should never have been in this situation to begin with. I was unfamiliar with the side effects of the foxglove on omegas.”

A few of the other Knights mutter in voices that clearly approved of Tristan’s role in the matter, while a handful of handlers began to get rowdy, glaring at the men at the table.

“An oversight on your part, I would think,” Harry taunts Tristan, “did you make an effort to help her once she was affected?”

“She was an omega,” Tristan emphasizes, as if it explains everything, “there was nothing I could do. It would never have happened it the trainees had been alphas like the last batch.”

“So you’re blaming her omega status and not your neglect to check on side effects? You would think you would look into the way the plants affected different biologies before teaching Cassandra about them. You had plenty of time to research considering your nominee didn’t make it past the first test.”

There are a few snickers from the handlers, and Harry can hear Eggsy’s snort from behind him.

“You listen here Galahad,” Tristan shouts, but Harry cuts him off.

“No, you listen here Tristan. Cassandra’s death was the result of your hatred towards the omega status. Dr. Grey’s reports show that you had the antidote to all the poisons in your possession at the time of the incident. You would have been able to help her, but you let her suffer and die because you thought she wasn’t worth saving because she was an omega.”

The other Knights begin to talk amongst themselves, unsure of if they should interfere as Tristan’s face grows red and Harry’s expression goes murderous.

“Omegas are useless,” Tristan hisses, “they have no place in Kingsman.”

“Well, I guess I should see myself out then,” Harry hisses back.

And the room goes silent.

“Excuse me?” Tristan whispers, “What do you mean Galahad?”

Gawain, the closest to Harry, sniffs at the air and recoils in shock. The betas in the room are confused, unable to get a whiff of Harry’s omega scent as the blockers are doing their job, but the alphas in the room get a hint of it, their noses stronger.

Roxy, Eggsy, and Merlin inch forward, watching as the room gets tense.

“You heard me.” Harry stands up. “I am Harry Hart, Galahad of the Kingsman Knights, the most proficient Knight holding the all-time record for confirmed kills and successful missions, and I am an omega.”

“So suck it,” Eggsy adds afterwards, a whispered afterthought, and Harry smiles widely, his teeth displayed menacingly.

The handlers, a mixture of omegas and betas, stare in awe at Harry, while the Knights are split between awe and hatred.

And then Tristan raises a gun.

“No,” Eggsy growls from beside Harry now, his own gun pointed straight at Tristan. “Put that shite down.”

“There is no place for an omega in Kingsman,” Tristan says, void of emotion, “especially as a Knight.”

A shot goes off.

The handlers scream, Roxy and Merlin have their weapons out, and Harry closes his eyes, expecting to feel the impact of a bullet to his chest.

But the impact never comes.

“Harry. Harry look at me,” Eggsy murmurs, crouching next to him, and how did he get on the ground?

“Take him out of here,” Gawain orders Eggsy, his gun still pointed at Tristan’s corpse as the room still recovers from the shot. Eggsy nods, not even bothered that he’s being ordered around, and takes a hold of Harry’s arm.

“Hey, Harry, we need to get out of here. Your heat started.”

“Wha-?” Harry mumbles, stumbling to his feet as Eggsy helps him, Merlin and Roxy flanking them as they leave the room.

How was he in heat? He hadn’t been in the meeting room long enough to be exposed to the alpha pheromones. Plus, he still hadn’t found his mate? Was this caused by stress?

“We’re taking you to Jennifer,” Eggsy tells Harry with a soft voice, arms wrapped around Harry’s waist. “It’s not too far away.”

Harry can’t find the energy to say words, his body is growing hotter by the second and he knows that the heat will sap his strength before sending him into a horny frenzy.

“What happened?” Dr. Grey asks, taking a hold of Harry’s other arm and leading him to a bed.

“He confronted Tristan, revealed his status, and then went into heat. We think the threat of being shot triggered something,” Merlin answers, face clouded with worry.

“Not stress,” Dr. Grey rules out immediately, “we already determined that stress would not trigger his heat. Exposure to his mate would do this.”

“How long would he need to be exposed for?” Eggsy whispers, still holding one of Harry’s hands, refusing to let the omega be alone.

“About an hour?” Dr. Grey guesses, “No less than thirty minutes.”

“Would an increase in pheromones do the trick?” Roxy realizes, staring between Eggsy and Harry. Dr. Grey looks up at her and over at the pair as well.

“Yes. Yes it would,” Jen confirms.

“Oh shit,” Merlin mutters, coming to the same conclusion as the women. Eggsy looks up at the three in confusion.

“What are you all talking about?”

“Eggsy, you were wearing the blockers when you went to pick up Harry. You wore the one that would’ve lasted for six hours, that’s how strong it was. But I can smell your alpha pheromones from here, and you reek,” Roxy explains. “When Tristan threatened Harry, your alpha instincts took over. You claimed him.”

“You’re Harry’s mate,” Merlin sums up as Eggsy doesn’t seem to understand.

“N-no, you’re wrong. I-I mean I have a crush on him, but I ain’t- I can’t be-“

“Eggsy,” Harry groans in pain from the bed, and Eggsy instinctively turns to brush Harry’s hair back.

“I can do the test,” Jen offers, “if you don’t believe us.” She’s referring to the test for alpha-omega pairs’ pheromones to prove matches. If a pair is a mate match, the pheromones will be identical.

Eggsy nods in agreement, never taking his eyes off of Harry’s face. Merlin and Roxy turn their backs on the two while Jen tests them, giving the illusion of privacy as they worry over their friends.

“It’s a match,” Jen reveals gently, showing the results to Eggsy. “Harry, your mate is Eggsy.”

“Eggsy,” Harry moans, gripping the young alpha’s hand tight. “Alpha.”

“Y-yeah,” Eggsy whispers, almost petting Harry’s hair at this point, “yeah, I’m your alpha.”

“M’omega,” Harry says with a nod, before he closes his eyes to the pain. He can vaguely hear Dr. Grey explain to Eggsy about how his body is processing the re-introduction to his heat first, and will be in this state of overheated pain for about twenty-four hours before his body will begin to prepare for his week-long heat.

“Is there a heat room?” Eggsy asks, not removing his hands from Harry.

“I don’t think Kingsman will be the best place for this,” Merlin interjects, “we don’t know what the backlash of Tristan’s death will do.”

“I can house your mum and Daisy,” Roxy offers, “so you can take him back to your place for the week.”

“Right,” Eggsy mutters, “right. Yes, thank you. You two will take charge of Kingsman in my place for the week?”

“Of course,” Roxy and Merlin agree. Eggsy breathes a sigh of relief and looks back at Harry, his mate, his omega with an expression of wonder. Everything would be okay. He believed.

\--

When Harry wakes up, he’s in his old bed. At his old flat. With a pitcher of water on the side table and a sleeping Eggsy on his left.

And a puddle of omega slick pooling underneath him.

“Eggsy,” he moans, reaching for his alpha, his mate, and he doesn’t have time to process how happy he is before his instincts take over and he’s biting at the exposed skin of Eggsy’s back.

“You’re awake,” Eggsy murmurs, voice heavy with lust.

“Alpha,” Harry manages out between kissing and biting at Eggsy’s neck, “ _alpha._ ”

“As much as I enjoy this,” Eggsy says, turning over to look at Harry straight on, “wanna make sure you’re okay with this.”

“Mmm?” Harry doesn’t understand the question. Why won’t Eggsy let him kiss him?

“Hey, I wanna kiss you just fine,” Eggsy laughs, and Harry realizes he said the last thought out loud, “I wanna make sure that this is alright? You didn’t want me before today, and I’ve been kind of madly in love with you for forever, and I don’t wanna take advantage-“

“The minute I picked you up from the police station I wanted you to pin me against a wall and eat me out,” Harry states bluntly, “in fact, I would prefer you started doing that right now.”

Eggsy is shell-shocked, stunned, flabbergasted, and Harry smirks.

“So this is you saying yes?”

Harry sighs loudly and turns away from Eggsy so that Eggsy can see his wet arse on display.

“Yes.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Eggsy groans and Harry doesn’t have time to tell his alpha to get on with it before he feels Eggsy’s tongue lapping around his hole. Harry shivers, and Eggsy grunts as more slick begins to leak out. I

“I-it’s been awhile,” Harry whimpers, clutching the sheets as he pushes against Eggsy’s face, “I-I won’t last long.”

There’s no verbal response, but Eggsy grabs his arse cheeks and spreads them, pointing his tongue to breach the quivering muscles of Harry’s arse.

Harry can’t breathe, losing himself in a pleasure like no other he’d felt as Eggsy fucks him with his tongue, moaning as Eggsy hums in the process. He can’t tell how much of this is the heat, or if it’s because Eggsy is his mate, or if Eggsy is just a fucking master at eating arse, and then he’d coming, screaming as Eggsy doubles down and adds two long fingers alongside his tongue.

“Look at you,” Eggsy whispers, “Jesus Harry you look so good, clenched so tight on my fingers, on my tongue.”

“Want your knot,” Harry gasps out, feeling emptier as Eggsy starts to remove his fingers. “Want you to fill me up, Eggsy. Please, please alpha. Fuck me.”

“Fuck, right, jesus,” Eggsy stumbles, pushing down his pants, and Harry moans at the sight of Eggsy’s thick alpha cock, hard and red against Eggsy’s stomach.

Harry reaches out behind him, whining at the tragedy that is Eggsy’s beautiful cock not being in his fucking arse.

“I got you,” Eggsy assures him, lubing up his dick with Harry’s excess slick, “I’ve got you.”

He keeps repeating those three words as he slowly sinks into Harry, stuttering after he bottoms out.

“You’ve got me,” Harry agrees, “now _fuck me._ ”

And Eggsy doesn’t hold back. It’s perfect, Harry thinks, pushing back against every thrust, biting his lip as Eggsy grips his hips. Eggsy is adjusting each time he pulls back, searching for Harry’s prostate with every thrust, and when he finds it, Harry rewards him by yelling out and dropping his head to the bed, moaning against the sheets as he pushes his arse up. It’s fast, and intense, and it feels like the culmination of a year’s worth of sexual tension.

“Perfect,” Eggsy whispers into his ear, running one hand down Harry’s back while the other continues to grip his hip. “You’re so perfect, Harry. My omega, my mate, you’re perfect.”

Harry whines, not used to such praise. It makes him feel needier, like he needs more of Eggsy’s approval, more of his affection. It’s…not a bad feeling. He thought he would hate giving into his omega instincts, but it makes him crave good things. Makes him want to feel loved, and thank god his mate was one who would love him forever if he asked.

“Harry, m’gonna knot you soon. You want my knot?”

Harry doesn’t respond to Eggsy’s question, instead he growls and pulls away, turning around and pining Eggsy to the bed as he situates himself on top of Eggsy and drops down. They both scream.

“Course I want your knot, perfect knot, best knot I bet,” Harry mutters, riding Eggsy’s cock like his life depended on it. And maybe his life did, he hadn’t had a heat before, for all he knew taking Eggsy’s dick saved him from a certain death.

It’s not a bad way to live.

“Shit,” Eggsy hisses, and Harry feels the base of Eggsy’s cock grow. Happily, the omega seats himself fully on top of Eggsy, wriggling his hips and moaning and it continued to grow, stretching him out and filling him up so good.

“Come on,” Harry moans, bouncing a bit, though the knot restricted his movement, “cum in me. Fill me up Eggsy, do it.”

“T-trying to make you first.” Eggsy reaches up towards Harry’s chest and omega cock, wanting to bring off his mate.

“Promise, you fill me up, I’ll be there.” Harry locks eyes with his alpha and squeezes around him, smiling when Eggsy’s eyes roll back into his head and he feels the warmth of Eggsy’s cum fill him. He bites his lip and follows suit, sighing as he lays down onto Eggsy’s chest, not caring about the sticky mess between their bellies.

“Love you,” Harry yawns out, feeling the urgency of his heat die down temporarily. Eggsy blinks at his sleepy omega, not believing what he just heard.

Harry nudges Eggsy’s head to the side and buries his face in his alpha’s neck, breathing in the concentrated scent of mate there. “Said I love you, stupid.”

Eggsy bursts out laughing, pressing a kiss to the side of Harry’s head after the omega’s ungentlemanly outburst. “I love you too, Harry.”

“Good.” Harry finds himself dozing off in Eggsy’s warm embrace. There’s probably a lot to worry about now, with Tristan’s death and the fate of Kingsman, but he’s warm, and loved, and stuffed full of his mate, and the world could burn right now and he’d be fine. Because he has Eggsy, and Eggsy will take care of him.

They can save the world at the end of the week.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my betas [Elle](http://www.elletromil.tumblr.com) and [Nina](http://getinthefuckingjaeger.tumblr.com)! Massive thanks to them for combing through this fic and helping me out when I was editing at 2am!


End file.
